The Legendary Truth and Dare Show!
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What happens when a certain authoress gets all the Legendaries for a Truth and Dare Show? Sheer and total chaos. Send in your reviews!


The Legendary Truth and Dare Show!

Me : I am completely surprised that no one has done this. Or they did do it, and I haven't found it yet. Anyway, like the name says, it's a truth and dare with all the Legendaries! Oh… I can feel the hatred coming from them very soon…

Mew : What up peoples! An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon or anything else that you see here! Only her soul and her cookies!

Me : *Nods* The pink floating cat of pure cuteness speaks that truth!

* * *

- The Legendary Truth and Dare! -

- Chapter 1 -

* * *

I step into the room, smiling like a manic who hasn't taken her pills. Speaking of pills, I threw mine away. Who knows a sane fanfiction writer? I thought so. You _can't _be sane to be a fanfiction writer.

I flipped the light switch, basking everything in a clean white light. Everything was prefect when they will come in.

I walk around, familiarizing myself with the layout of the place. I was in a mansion, not one of those small houses, I'm talking like the Playboy Mansion.

Everything was a crisp white, looking like I walked into one of those mental hospitals. Uh… that was not fun. I had to fight my way though all those doctors… it's not a pretty story, but if I have time, I could tell you guys.

I first went into the kitchen. They was a bar table with a wide window to the living room. The wood was the same color of ivory, as while as the floor was a pristine white marble. I searched the fridge and got one Sunkist, and searched into the cabinet for some chips. I was gladden by the amount of food. _They_ are for a fact need it.

The living room was just as prefect as the kitchen. There was two snow white sofas, a couple of puffy chairs and a glass table on a white rug. I winced; that table wasn't going to last long.

I stopped when I saw the closet. Remember what happened in my last story with a closet, I grinned and laughed my ass off. The most hilarious things went on in that closet, things I won't be able to forget. I took a piece of paper, and wrote this.

The Closet of Doom!

As I took a trip down Memory Lane, I opened the door to the bathroom. It was spick and spam, like the rest of the mansion, all a prefect white. I nodded, smiling.

Last, but not least, I went into the bedroom. The bed was king-sized, with a snowy white comforter and pillows. All prefect.

I went back to the living room and fired up my laptop. I log on to Fanfiction . Net, and entered my username and password for my profile.

"Hey peeps who are reading this! For the people who don't know, I'm An Anime Fangirl! Call me either Anime or Steph. Or insane. And, as you guessed, this is a Truth or Dare fanfic with the Legendaries! But, I need your help! I need truths and dares for those 34 guys and gals! So you know in the bottom where it says in blue to review? Please click there and say your truths and dares!" I announced.

"It can be anything, I don't really care. The more evil, the better. And yes, it can go up to M, therefore, I have the Closet of Doom, the bathroom, and the bedroom. I won't be writing anything about what happens. So, you can fill in the blanks." I smiled, remembering the chaos from my other story that the Closet of Doom did.

"Please note: You will be coming in and telling you dares and truths to the Legendaries. So please make your entrance and exit as epic as possible. Another thing, you can be in the dares and truths if you want. And you can add me too! I don't mind, just remember I have to host this, so nothing too insane or something that will take a long time. Also, you can give your favorite Legendaries gifts. It can be anything." I finished up, closing my laptop and walking out. Just before I turned off the lights, I looked back. Everything was prefect.

That whiteness won't last long…

* * *

**Me - Well, I had just said everything I had to say. Really nothing to say in this author's note, other then to review.**

**P.S. I really have no clue when I will be updating this. I STILL don't have my internet up yet *Cries in a dark room*, so I will update this randomly until I have my Internet up. It probably be up before Christmas (hopefully). I can check up the reviews on my phone, only I can't log on. DX.**

**Anyway…**

**This is the list of the Legendaries**

**Males :**

**Zapdos**

**Deoxys**

**Groundon**

**Jirachi **

**Latios **

**Regice **

**Regirock**

**Entei**

**Lugia **

**Raikou **

**Mew **

**Mewtwo**

**Arceus**

**Darkrai (He just rocks out XD)**

**Giratina **

**Palkia **

**Regigigas **

**Uxie **

**Females :**

**Kyogre**

**Latias**

**Rayquaza (Yes, I see Rayquaza as a girl, so what? Besides, I wanted this to be equal, and the guys had one more so…)**

**Registeel **

**Celebi **

**Ho-Oh **

**Suicune **

**Articuno**

**Moltres **

**Cresselia **

**Azelf**

**Dialga **

**Heatran**

**Manaphy **

**Mespirt **

**Shaymin **

**Every Legendary : REVIEW!**


End file.
